Sakura and KHR stories
by EmilyLovesbooks
Summary: Sakura and people in KHR are going to be in different stories of this story there is going to be a poll on my profile about the next chapter next should be about? the poll will be on going but for he next chapter will be in January 4. First capter will be about Sakura, I-Pin, Futta, and Lambo. Not all chapter have romance.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura is Lambo's I-Pin's, and Futta babysitter for tonight while every body else are out!

Sakura is 14

I-Pin, Futta, Lambo is 9

* * *

"Lambo come back here now!" yelled Sakura

"No! Lambo doesn't want to take a shower!" Lambo wants to eat candy!

"You can't have any candy Lambo." said Sakura. They have been running though the house for an hour. Sakura almost had Lambo but got stuck by a piece of gum on the floor and fell.

"Don't worry Sakura-san I-Pin will get Lambo!" said I-Pin

"Futta will help too!" said Futta

"Thank you Futta and I-Pin, but we have to hurry your family will be here in 30 minutes and want all of you in bed by that time we have to hurry!"

Both of the small children nodded in response.

"Okay, here is the plan I-Pin go to the right while Futta you go to the left and I will stay in the middle. We will comer him in front of the bathroom door. If that doesn't work I have to call in the big guns."

Futta and I-Pin gasp

"you don't mean..." said Futta

"yes I'm sorry but either that or I will get fired and I don't want to stop seeing you guys. come on lets just hope we don't have to go to Plan B. Go Plan A into action now!" said Sakura

* * *

Meanwhile Lambo just found the cookie jar.

"Who gets a cookie. Lambo gets a cookies. No one else can have it either!" said Lambo

Lambo open the cookie jar and grabbed a cookie, but inside the jar wasn't cookies but pens? When Lambo saw this he thought someone did it on purpose and star1ted to cry and thunder started to come out of him.

"Lambo wants cookie!"

Sakura ran in the kitchen and saw Lambo with thunder around him. Sakura did the only thing she could think of as a Guardian of Snow, she froze the thunder in place or what she could. Sakura tried to clam down Lambo by giving him candy but that didn't work. I-Pin gave him one of her Chinese foo but the didn't work either. Futta then walk up to Sakura and whisper into her ear and told her what to do. Sakura gave him a nod. Sakura but her hand into a circle and used her power to make a snow cookie. She gave the cookie to Lambo. Lambo stop crying and took the cookie.

"This is Lambo's cookie no-" but never got to finished the sentence because she was then frozen. Sakura hated to do Plan B but they had no choice. Plan A didn't work at all.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Is everybody in their postions/ asked sakura"_

_Futta and I-Pin nod in response. _

_"Okay on my count 1, 2, 3, now!" _

_when they caught what they thought Lambo, they ran away to the bathroom. When they got into he bathroom Lambo was really one of his grenade. Which almost exploded if Sakura hadn't frozen the weapon._

_'Okay time for Plan B'._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura didn't want to do Plan B but she had to. Sakura picked up the frozen Lambo and walk to the bathroom and told Futta and I-Pin they could Have a cookie and then told them to go to sleep after that.

'Man, why can't Lambo be like this all the time' said Sakura looking at a salient/ sleeping Lambo.

'Gosh, Children these days, note to self never volunteer for babysitting for the kids if Lambo is here.' she thought as she but the seeping and unfrozen Lambo into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating soon I was so getting ready for Christmas and gifts and other stuff so sorry. About a poll for this I decide to post it up after Christmas. This chapter is about Tsuna, Sakura and some of Reborn.

Summary for chapter: Tsuna wants to ask his Guardian of Snow to go out but can't he finds it rather difficult to speak to her. Sakura has the same problem, she is too shy around Tsuna. Reborn watch this all go down and decide to but in. This could end up in a mess. This may have 2 chapter.

_Flashbacks_

'Thoughts'

"Speech."

* * *

It was a average type of day Lambo being chase by I-Pin, Bianchi all lovey with Reborn Dino talking to the Guardian of the Cloud and his girlfriend Chrome Guardian of the Mist. Then there was Sakura our newest member of the group, our Guardian of the Snow, she just stood there thinking to herself. She was just beautiful nothing could compare her, she is delicate on the outside but don't let that fool you, on the inside she could a devil when angry. I should know I had a personally experienced with her angry side. He shudder at the thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Tsuna to be stronger you will fight Sakura your Guardian of Snow, I should let you know she won't go easy on you because your her boss. You have to defeat her as if she was the enemy" said Reborn _

_" Wait! What I don't want to die yet! said Tsuna_

_"Then fight well. I'll go get the first aid kit when your done with your battle." said Reborn_

_"Now begin." _

_"Sakura I don't want to fight you" said Tsuna _

_' I don't want to fight that beautiful smile, that rosy pink hair, and that, wait I can't think that about Sakura, even if it is true. I don't want to hurt her but if I don't she'll kill me. What to do? What to do?' Thought Tsuna_

_'Man up Tsuna, I heard the Skaura doesn't date weak man.' said Reborn _

_As Tsuna was thinking Sakura took that chance to attack him, she kick right, left then right again. Then for the final kick she used all her power to make it rough. In the end Tsuna lay unconscious, with Sakura healing him with Reborn thinking to himself  
_

_'This is going to be a lot harder then I thought it would be.'_

_Flashback Over_

* * *

When Tsuna finished his thought, Rebron came up to him.

" Time for training Tsuna." sadi Reborn

"What! Why are we training today, you said we had the day off?" said Tsuna

" This is different training, no-good-Tsuna." reply Reborn with a smirk

" What is the training then Reborn?" asked Tsuna

* * *

'I can't Reborn is making me do this' thought Tsuna.

"Tsuna" said Sakura

"uh, oh hey Sakura." reply Tsuna

"Tsuna, I was wondering if..." 'Come Sakura you can do this just ask him out.' though Sakura

"Wondering what Sakura?" asked a confused Tsuna ' What does she want?' though Tsuna

"I was wondering if ... ifyouwanttogooutwithme." said Sakukra quickly

"Can you repeat that slowly please." said Tsuna still confused

Sakura took a breath in and thought

'It's is now or never.'

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" said Sakura but the last part softly and had her face red

Tsuna was shocked to hear that from Sakura.

"Sakura I..."said Tsuna

* * *

Sorry to leave it off there just had to have more people read!

Read and review

Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating soon on my stories, anyway this chapter is the continue of the second chapter.**

**Summary for chapter: Tsuna is having trouble saying yes but Reborn is here to help. Reborn tells Tsuna how to be cool. "Nice guys doesn't get the girl"**

**Tsuna and Sakura story.**

**Next chapter is Hibari and Sakura story. PM me if you have a character from KHR to add to my poll for the chapters. For those who also follow my other story I will try to update that as soon as possible. If you can't find the poll you can find the poll on my profile. Here is my story, also read at the end as well.**

**Disclamier: I don't own KHR or the Songs**

_Song lyrics_

'Thoughts'

"Speech."

* * *

**Recap on last chapter:**

"Tsuna" said Sakura

"uh, oh hey Sakura." reply Tsuna

"Tsuna, I was wondering if..." 'Come Sakura you can do this just ask him out.' though Sakura

"Wondering what Sakura?" asked a confused Tsuna ' What does she want?' though Tsuna

"I was wondering if ... ifyouwanttogooutwithme." said Sakukra quickly

"Can you repeat that slowly please." said Tsuna still confused

Sakura took a breath in and thought

'It's is now or never.'

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me?" said Sakura but the last part softly and had her face red

Tsuna was shocked to hear that from Sakura.

"Sakura I..."said Tsuna

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fireworks**

**"**Sakura I-I would love go out with you"said Tsuna blushing madly

"Really, why don't we go to the fair tonight, is that okay with you?"said Sakura blushing just as madly

"Yea lets go to the fair, I'll pick you up around 7pm." said Tsuna

"Yea I'm fine with that, I'll see you soon then Tsuna.

"Yea bye Sakura-chan," reply Tsuna

The two separated they didn't see each others jumping for joy/ do a happy dance.

* * *

**Sakura's House at 6pm**

"Time to get ready for my date with Tsuna tonight." said Sakura happily

Sakura walked over to her Ipod and played a random song

_Hey!_

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh_

_Your my your my Baby Girl_

_Ohhh.. Ohh_

When Sakura heard the songs played she put it on repeat. This was her favorite songs!

Sakura was looking through her clothes to see what to wear while singing to the music.

_Your are my super girl_

_You only look at him_

_ Everyday worrying if he'll call,__  
_

_stop caring about that_

Sakura had just picked out an black no sleeved shirt that didn't touch her shoulders but instead tied around her neck with a few dark red hearts on her shirt here and there and her shirt stop above her bellybottun, and her black skinny jeans to match with it.

_Just forget about him now_

_He's a player, that guy_

_He doesn't love you,_

_He doesn't love you._

_He's going too far_

Sakura was trowing clothes all over the place to find her small black leather jacket.

_Leave that jerk _

_(leave him leave him)_

_Don't lower yourself by begging him_

_(don't do it)_

_Giving you jewels instead of affection_

_(forget him forget him)_

_That guy doesn't know the great girl you are_

Sakura found her jacket and found her dark navy toms. She was now putting on her makeup. She had put on black mascara, red blush on her cheeks, a sparkling red eye shadow, and red lipstick on.

_Oh my super girl, _

_you're simply my baby girl_

_the guys that don't appreciate you are stupid_

_Oh my super girl, for you I'm your super man_

_Just don't stay trapped inside his prison of love._

Sakura was putting on her earrings which were small cherrys. Then she straigten her pink hair. After that she was doing her nails now she was painting the base first sparkling red, then 1 small black heart.

* * *

**Tsuna's house at 6:30pm**

"Okay lets see what to wear, ohh I know" said Tsuna

Tsuna had just pulled out a dark blue jeans, with dark black tight shirt and a black and orange leather jacket. After he got dressed he then left the house and went to pick up Sakura.

As he was walking up to her house he could hear music playing.

_He is not superman, _

_he must be mama boy._

_Like a mother you concern about him blindly_

_He's just like the wolves _

_The beginning might be great but_

_When time goes by he will leave you behind._

When Tsuna heard that he started to make a self note to but her the song for her. Tsuna had just starte to hum to the music.

_Just leave that jerk_

_(leave him leave him)_

_Learn to appreciate yourself more_

_(now learn learn)_

_Before love, you come first _

_(I will get it get it)_

'Why don't I just sing her this song now' thought Tsuna

_If late he dwells in self pity, well it was his fault_

_Tsuna sings  
_

_Oh my super girl_

_You're simply my baby girl_

_The guys that don't appreciate you are stupid_

_Oh my super girl_

_for you I'm super man_

_Just don't stay trapped inside his prison of love_

_I'm here by your side, loot at me_

_(can't you see ) _

_See it_

_(can't you see)_

_Even your smallest wounds,_

_I'll heal them all_

_Always by your side_

_Leave that jerk_

_Learn to appreciate yourself more_

Sakura looked out her window to see who was singing.

When she looked down she watch him finish the song.

_Oh, my super girl _

_you're simply my baby girl_

_The guys that don't appreciate you are stupid_

_Oh, my super girl _

_for you I'm super man_

_Just don't stay trapped inside his prison of love_

_See that you can trust me _

_(Oh my super super)_

_See that I value you so much_

_(you're simply my baby girl _

_See that you can trust me _

_(Oh my super super)_

_See that I value you so much_

_(for you I'm super super)_

_My love my love my love_

_My love my love my love_

_Song ends!_

"That was great Tsuna." Said Sakura as she exit her house.

"Thank I think I don't want go to the fair anymore." said Tsuna

"Huh? Why?" asked Sakura curiously

" Because I want us to see the fireworks with you instead of having drunk people around us." reply Sakura

"Okay then lets go." said Sakura grabbing Tsuna's hand, but he stood still

" Not that kind of fireworks." said Tsuna

" There isn't any othe-" but was silence by Tsuna's lips on hers.

It was a soft yet lustful kind of kiss. There was definitely a lot of fireworks.

"That kind of fireworks" said Tsuna blushing

"That is my favorite kind of fireworks" said Sakura blushing as well

" Then lets see the finale" said Sakura with a smirk and still blushing

" I don't know about you but I think there is still some more till the finale." said Tsuna

"Oh really know. Lets see about that" said Sakura and with that they kissed.

* * *

Sorry for not updating soon had alot of things to do. Also if anyone can guess the song with the artist, they will get to do something for the next story. Hibiari x Sakura is the next pairing dont for get about the poll. who will it be next time. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter. Well this chapter is about Hibari and Sakura. Okay here is the summary of this chapter:**

**Sakura was late for school, as she was getting into the school she was caught be Hibari. So she tries to sneak off into the school with Hibari hot on her trail. Will be okay? ****Okay I hope you like the story sorry if my grammar is bad. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

RING RING RING

Sakura woke up from her sleep.

"Huh?" said Sakura as she look at her clock. Sakura then rush out of her bed after seeing the time.

"Omg I am going to be late for school!"

Sakura went in to her bathroom and quickly got ready for school.

"Bye mom going to school." said Sakura as she left the house

Sakura was running down to street to make it to school, as she is running she look at her watch.

"Oh no I have 1 minute left till school starts." said Sakura with worry

Sakura could see the school down the block, she then heard the late bell ring. Sakura saw the gate closing on her, so she did the next best thing. She was climbing over the fence. As she was about to get off the fence she heard a voice that sounded really annoyed.

"Herbivore what are you doing" said a familiar voice

"Oh hey there Hibari." said Sakura as she got off the fence "Oh I was just um um oh look there is Chrome making out with Tsuna." as she pointed in a random direction. Hibari then look toward where she had pointed at but there was only 2 trees there. As soon as Hibari looked away Sakura ran into the school.

"Herbivore you just made my day." Hibari said with a smirk and a tint of red on his cheecks

* * *

Sakura was now in the school and was heading for her locker.

"Wow that was easy, I can't beleive people thought he was hard on you." said Sakura with a calm voice

"You said that too soon Herbivore Cherry." said Hibari in her ear

Sakura started to get red when she felt Hibari's breath o her neck.

"Hibari there you are well got to go see ya!" said Sakura then she started to run for her life down the halls. Sakura ran into one of the open doors in the hallway.

"That was close one." said Sakura

Sakura looks around the room she was in, she then figure out what room she is in; the room she is in is the Committee of Disciplinary Room.

"Can this day get any worse?" said Sakura to no one in particular

"Much worse, cherry herbivore." said a voice behind her

Sakura turn around to find Hibari there in front of the door.

"Okay I give up, what is my punishment Hibari?" said Sakura with a tire expression

Hibari just smirk at her, Sakura look up at Hibari as he just smirk there.

"What do you Hibari?" again ask Sakura

Hibari just got into a fighting stance "Fight me herbivore." said Hibari

"What you want me to fight you? Why?" said Sakura

"Just fight me herbivore." reply Hibari

"Fine, whatever you say just don't come crying to me when I kick your butt!" said Sakura with a smirk of her own

"I'll bite you to death" said Hibari and with that the fight had start.

Sakura charge at Hibari, just to get block by Hibari. Sakura went for a kick to the head but Hibari doge it just in time.

"I ain't going easy on you Hibari." said Sakura as her ring starts to glow white

"Who says I was trying until now." reply Hibari as his ring starts to glow purple

"We'll she about that, now won't we." reply Sakura as she punch Hibari in the gut. Hibari took a couple of steps back

"Time to get serious then." said Hibari as she got his tonfas out

"You should have done that sooner you know." reply Sakura as she got out her weapon, a sword with pink sakura blossoms around the handle

They start to go all out to each other.

* * *

**Outside the school**

Tsuna and Reborn are walking outside the school

Tsuna turn towards Reborn "I think Sakura-san forgot today was a holiday" looking toward the classroom where the 2 were at

"Hibari probaly wants to fight her again." said Reborn "You should join the fight as well Tsuna."

"Nope I would get killed with Hibari and Sakura at their angriest." reply Tsuna

"Do it with your dieing will Tsuna." with that Reborn shoot Tsuna with a dieing will bullet

Tsuna was on the ground then jump into the air in his boxers and shout "REBORN"

"I will finish the fight with Sakura and Hibari!" said Tsuna and starts running into the school.

* * *

**Inside the Dispensary Committee Room**

Sakura and Hibari was tired as hell but kept going. When they were about to attack each other Tsuna came into the room.

"Tsuna what are you doing here?" yell Sakura

"I am here to fight you guys." reply Tsuna and he starts to fight Sakura

"Herbivore this fight is between me and cherry herbivore." said Hibari

"I am fighting also now fight!"reply Tsuna

Hibari and Sakura look at each other and nod. They double team Tsuna.

Tsuna was kick in the gut by Sakura then Hibari punch him in the shoulder. Tsuna fell back but kept going, he charge at Sakura. Sakura block and then twist his arm around his back. Hibari brought his tonfas out and starts to hit him in the stomach. Tsuna was knock out within 2 minutes.

"Good job Hibari" said Sakura

"Not bad your self cherry herbivore" reply Hibari as both of the teens walk outside the school leaving a forgotten boss

"Why does this happen to me!" cried Tsuna on the ground cover in bruises

"Man up Tsuna!" said Reborn as he smack Tsuna in the head.

"Owww Reborn." reply Tsuna

* * *

**Sorry for the long update I had alot of things to do. Any ways I just had to put Tsuna in the story I know it was suppose to be a HibarixSakura story but it is the same. There was some teamwork. So please write in the review of what pair should be next and I will pick one. TILL NEXT TIME R&R**


	5. So Sorry People

**Okay everybody I know not alot of people like my story so I am stopping my story from here on no more of this story I am so sorry about this. :(**


End file.
